Blog użytkownika:Kamatur/Czwarty rozdział
=Nadzieja Rozdział 4 Pazur Zniszczenia= Lodowy król przygotowany psychicznie i fizyczne na otwarcie kolejnego portalu machnął pazurem ponownie otwierając wyrwę lecz nie była ona do świata Fionny i Cake przez wyrwę było widać wielkie średniowieczne zamczysko z białych kamieni piękna robota każdy kamień był idealnie dopasowany a na murze przednim było widać kilka zdobień bramy strzegły dwa groźnie wyglądające gargulce wykute tak idealnie że wydawało się ze zaraz odlecą i zaatakują wchodzących lodowy król odwrócił wzrok i pomyślał mocnej o Fionnie i Cake otworzył się drugi portal lecz dalej to nie było to lecz wyglądało dziwnie wielka twierdza osadzona w szczycie góry była wykonana całkowicie z granitu tworzącego też górę miała zdobienia wykonane z kutego żelaza i stali na bramie wykute były runy które promieniowały wielką mocą nad brama wykuty w skale był posąg niskiego mężczyzny strzegący wejścia miał topór w lewej ręce a w drugiej flagę z namalowanymi czerwonymi szczytami gór. Lodowy Król wściekł się i zaczął machać pazurem bez żadnego celu i przypadkowo otworzył kolejny portal tym razem do głębin lasu widać było domy na drzewach a także żyjące drzewa gdzieniegdzie widać było wysokich długo włosych mężczyzn i kobiety o spiczastych uszach kobiety miały na sobie suknie uszyte z białego i zielonego jedwabiu przeplatanego złota nicią mężczyźni zaś lniane błękitne koszule i granatowe spodnie co poniektórzy nie mieli koszul a tylko spodnie a ich klatki piersiowe były pomalowane czarnymi wzorami przypominającymi wielkie ciemne rany ich twarze były srogie mieli po obu stronach pasa przypięte miecze o lśniących ostrzach wyglądały jakby zrobione były ze szkła lodowy król wściekł się i poleciał na łąki niedaleko swego królestwa zapominając o otwartych portalach i ponownie machnął pazurem otworzył się kolejny portal lecz tym razem był on zniekształcony i szybko zapadł się w sobie tworząc magiczna eksplozję odrzucającą lodowego króla i pozbawiając go przytomności gdy się ocknął zobaczył portal który rozdzielił się na dwoję w jednym był dom Fionny i Cake z drugiego wyszedł licz ale nie zwykły licz wyglądał inaczej niż poprzednie miał wielkie szponiaste dłonie i ostre kły na plecach miał coś przypominającego nogi szkieletowanego pająka których licz używał jak własnych był ubrany w ciemną szatę a za pas robił mu sznur pełen czaszek wyrwał z rąk królowi pazur i poszerzył portal do ogromnych rozmiarów . -Co ty robisz z moim pazurem- powiedział król do licza ten odwrócił się zasyczał jak wąż i powiedział klekoczącym głosem -Twoim pazurem ja go stworzyłem jam jest Meremoth - gorycz śmierci wielki nekromanta władca ósmego kręgu cienia i twórca prastarego artefaktu Pazura Krwawych Łez – powiedział licz i odwrócił się w stronę portalu przyzywając coś z jego środka nagle z wnętrza portalu dobiegło donośne syczenie i klekot w jednej chwili z portalu zaczęły wychodzić zastępy szkieletów lecz nie takich jak król widział w 37 krainie umarłych były inne z czaszek wyrastały im małe rogi a zęby zamienione były w kły prawie wszystkie szkielety wojownicy byli ubrane w ciężkie płytowe zbroje z czarnego żelaza na niektórych widoczne były połyskujące na zielono i fioletowo runy raniące wzrok gdy się na nie patrzyło w dłoniach miały: topory ,włócznie , miecze, młoty, maczugi i tarcze co poniektórzy mieli długie piki i halabardy zaraz po piechocie wyszli szkieletowi kusznicy i łucznicy wyglądały tak samo jak ich poprzednicy ale to co wyszło z portalu potem mroziło krew w żyłach był to wielki smoczy lisz wielki kościany smok z resztkami wnętrzności przeżartymi przez robaki i zgniliznę lecz serce wciąż biło wydzielając z siebie donośnie dudnienie i emanując fioletową aurą gdzieniegdzie była też ropiejąca i owrzodzona skóra która zwisała lub była lekko przyklejona do szkieletu z jego łba który wyglądał podobnie do głowy Hydry wyrastało sześć wielkich powyginanych rogów z jego pyska wydobywał się fioletowy dym w którym czuło się rozkład i śmierć w pustych oczodołach jarzyły się fioletowe ogniki łapy stwora były szponiaste niektóre z pazurów były popękane inne całkiem odpadły ogon bestii był długi i najeżony kolcami skrzydła były zrobione z kości i przełożone czarnymi cienkimi ścięgnami stwór promieniował fioletową aura mroku i gdy wyszedł z portalu w całej swojej okazałości zniżył głowę by jego mistrz mógł na niego wsiąść za smokiem przez portal przechodziły kolejne szkielety tym razem na szkieletowych rumakach miały wielkie zakrzywione rogi wyrastające z czaszek i były ubrane z ciężkie płytowe zbroje z czarnego żelaza a w rękach miały miecze emanujące aurą mroku wierzchowce kroczyły pewnie nie przejmując się ciężarem swoich jeźdźców mimo że były z samych kości za jeźdźcami kroczyli ubrani na czarno wojownicy gdy król przyjrzał się jednemu był zaskoczony bo nie było widać ani twarzy ani ciała tylko czerń i fioletowe ślepia potem przeszły ghule znowu inne niż te które król spotkał w zamku te były w szczątkach zbrój z wielkimi szponami z czarnej stali przymocowanymi do dłoni miały czarne ślepia i poruszały się dwa razy szybciej od zwykłych ghuli gdy cała wieka armia przeszła przez portal Meremoth wykrzyczał rozkazy -Idźcie i niszczcie niech pozostaną tylko gruzy i szkielety - po tym rozkazie armia zaczęła maszerować na najbliższe królestwo które okazało się być słodkim królestwem lodowy król otrząsnął się z trwogi i poleciał ostrzec Królewnę Balonową przed atakiem który zmiecie jej miasto z powierzchni ziemi wleciał do jej komnat i wykrzyczał ostrzeżenie poczym królewna balonowa wezwała swoje bananowe straże i rozstawiła je i zadzwoniła po Finna ,Jake’a ,Marceline i wszystkich którzy mogli pomóc w odparciu ataku gotowa na atak poleciał do lodowego królestwa po pomoc zastał Gienia bawiącego się butelkami szybko dał Gieniowi Demoniczne oko życzeń i jego różowego kotka i rozkazał pomóc królewnie balonowej lecz zrozumiał ze nawet wielka armia pingwinów nie da rady pokonać tak licznego wroga postanowił odwiedzić portale w poszukiwaniu pomocy jako pierwszy odwiedził elfy lecz został złapany przez wytatuowane elfy które poprosił o widzenie z przywódcą elfy zaprowadziły go do najwyższego druida do chatki na drzewie na środku paliło się wielkie palenisko wszędzie było pełno ziół fiolek i innych rzeczy których król nie potrafił zidentyfikować . -Jestem Raszagal najwyższy druid i przewodnik leśnych ścieżek kim jesteś i czego chcesz –zapytał i odwrócił się druid wyglądał jak każdy inny elf miał spiczaste uszy długie blond włosy zapięte w warkocze miał starą twarz na której było pełno zmarszczek miał przeszywające mądre szare oczy był dobrze zbudowany w ręce ściskał kostur wokół którego tańczyły złote magiczne motyle na głowie miał głowę jelenia a skóra jelenia zwisała za jaego plecami tworząc pelerynę -Nazywam się Lodowy Król i przychodzę ponieważ otworzyłem portal do tego i innych światów i przez przypadek sprowadziłem potężnego licza i jego armie jak zniszczy nasz świat przyjdzie po wasz i resztę – powiedział z zakłopotaniem lodowy król i spojrzał w oczy druida -Zaiste czuje aż tutaj smród czarnej magii pomogę ci wraz z moimi tancerzami ostrzy to najlepsi wojownicy mojej rasy wezwę też łowców z klanu cieni to najlepsi łucznicy na tym świecie – powiedział spokojnie druid i wskazał na elfa którego król już wcześniej widział na wytatuowanego dobrze zbudowanego wojownika z szklanymi ostrzami . -Dziękuje ci Raszagalu – powiedział lodowy król po czym się ukłonił i pokazał druidowi portal i poprosił aby poczekał na niego na łąkach po czym wskoczył przez drugi portal do świata z pięknym biały zamkiem wleciał do komnaty tronowej przez okno ale drogę do króla zatarasowali mu wartownicy . -Kim jesteś i czego szukasz w moim zamku mów szybko bo każe wtrącić cię do lochu– zapytał gniewnie król i pogładził się po swojej brązowej przeplatanej szarymi pasmami brodzie był niemal ze łysy oczy miał niebieskie ale matowe był gruby dłonie miał jak połacie szynki był ubrany bardzo szykownie w niebieska jedwabną koszulę miał na sobie barwione na czerwono furto i spodnie w kolorze szkarłatu w ręce trzymał berło ze złota -Jestem Lodowy król i błagam o pomoc otworzyłem portal do tego i innych wymiarów i przez przypadek sprowadziłem potężnego licza wraz z jego armią kiedy zniszczy nasz świat przyjdzie po wasz i resztę- powiedział lodowy król ze smutkiem w głosie i popatrzył na tron który był zrobiony z pięknego białego marmuru komnata miała sporo okien przez które wpadało mnóstwo światła mimo to było dość mrocznie król powiedział coś na ucho jednemu z wartowników który podszedł z opuszczona piką wymierzoną w lodowego króla -Co ? Mówię prawdę – powiedział z goryczą w głosie lodowy król nagle w środku dnia nastała noc bez księżyca i bez gwiazd mimo ze nie było chmur wartownik upuścił pikę a król berło . -To co mówiłeś o potężnym liczu z chęcią ci pomogę –powiedział król i zawołał swojego osobistego ochroniarza wysokiego i umięśnionego wojownika połowa jego twarzy była poparzona a drugą szpeciły blizny po niezliczonych bojach był łysy i miał kalafiorowate uszy w jego jednym zdrowym oku jeżyła się wielka inteligencja i spryt był ubrany w pełna płytową zbroję a u pasa w pochwie schowany miał miecz na plecach zaś miał tarczę z rodowym herbem złamanej włóczni był na swój sposób przerażający . -Hordhal zbierz jak najszybciej tylu wartowników i pretorian ile zdołasz zwołaj też templariuszy krwawego kła i kilkoro z wilczych wartowników i ruszaj za lodowym królem – powiedział pośpiesznie i donośnie król w jego głosie było słychać lekki strach lodowy król poczekał kilka chwil aż zbiorą się oddziały było ich razem może z dwa lub trzy tysiące dwa razy więcej niż elfów gdy wszyscy już byli gotowi lodowy król poprowadził ich do portalu i na łąki gdzie spotkał się z Rashagalem mówiąc kogo sprowadził gdy wytłumaczył poleciał w stronę trzeciej wyrwy lecz nie zastał tam prawie nikogo nie potrafił otworzyć bramy siła ani magią gdyż runy wyryte na niej ją ochraniały lecz usłyszał pewien głos. -Hej kto się tam dobija czego szukasz w Dor Murdul twierdzy krasnoludów z klanu czerwonych gór – powiedział dudniącym głosem jakiś krasnolud z rudą brodą na głowie miał zdobiony złoty hełm ze skrzydełkami na sobie miał połyskująca kolczugę z jakiegoś nieznanego królowi metalu w ręce miał ciężką kusze z groźnie wyglądającym bełtem o haczykowatym grocie wymierzonym w serce lodowego króla - Jestem lodowy król przychodzę rozmawiać z waszym władcą – powiedział lodowy król i usłyszał szyderczy rechot to krasnolud tarzał się i płakał ze śmiechu . - Ty królem chyba śmieci myślisz że król Thorin Ręka Gromu będzie chciał rozmawiać z takim jak ty hahahahahahhaha- krasnolud śmiał się dalej aż w końcu zobaczył że intruz nie znika . -Ty serio mówisz no dobra chłopaki otwierać zaszczycił nas król śmieci hahahaha poinformujcie króla o wizycie jej wysokości heheheh- Lodowy król usłyszał szczek trybów i wielkie wrota rozwarły się wyszedł do niego krasnolud którego wcześniej widział wycierał oczy chusteczką i był jeszcze czerwony od śmiechu król zauważył że przy pasie miał przymocowany topór z takiego samego metalu jak kolczuga prowadził go przez wielką twierdzę mimo że krasnoludy sięgały mu do pasa strop był sześciokrotnie większy niż król domy krasnoludów były wkute w skałę i ozdobione w kanciastym stylu tej rasy wszedzie były krasnoludy wszystkie były podobne ale każdy z nich inny miały różne kolory brody nawet trochę inne karnacje skóry byli krasnoludzcy górnicy umazani węglem i rudą byli także krasnoludzcy piekarze w dziwnych czapkach trzymających tace z chlebem i ciastami , handlarze ubrani w jedwabie przekrzykujący się o jakości ich towarów prezentowali jedwabie, piękne kosztowności, futra, i egzotyczne towary z różnych krajów lodowy król oglądał się na lewo i prawo zachwycając się coraz bardziej aż wszedł do wielkiej komnaty tronowej nie była ona mocno ozdobiona były tu proste posągi krasnoludzkich królów kryształy iluminujące światło i prosty dywan przy każdym krysztale stał strażnik uzbrojony po zęby mieli na sobie kolczugi z iluminującego metalu z złotymi zdobieniami ich bronią były obusieczne topory z wykutymi na nich runami oraz kwadratowe wielkie tarcze większość z nich miała szare brody weteranów ale było też kilkoro młodszych krasnoludów gdy król stanął przy samach schodach tronu zobaczył siedzącego na nim krasnoluda opartego ręką o młot runiczny który emanował statyką tak bardzo że lodowemu królowi zjeżyła się broda krasnolud miał czysto siwą brodę spływającą po jego ciele jak wodospad zbroja na nim była połyskująca i wypolerowana na głowie miał koronę z pięcioma rogami na jej środku był mały kryształ ukształtowany w młot lodowy król i krasnolud przyklękli a krasnolud wstał ukłonił się i przemówił dudniącym głosem . -Jam jest Thorin Ręka Gromu Syn Harlada Sokolego Oka i Wnuk Miltara Żelaznego Brata i witam cię Lodowy Królu władco Lodowego Królestwa czego poszukujesz w Dor Murdul ?- zapytał krasnolud ponownie siadając Lodowy król był zaskoczony ciepłym powitaniem ale podejrzewał że to tylko z grzeczności ale wstał i ukłonił się -Poszukuje pomocy mój świat jest zagrożony wielki licz imieniem Meremoth zagraża mojemu światu a gdy go splądruje przyjdzie po wasz to on jest odpowiedzialny za tą ciemność !- powiedział szybko lodowy król i popatrzał w stronę króla obok którego pojawiła się krasnalka z wielką księgą była w wieku króla sądząc po jej włosach i twarzy pięknej lecz zmęczonej życiem krasnalka zmierzyła Lodowego króla wzrokiem wyszeptała królowi Thorinowi coś do ucha i odeszła król ponownie przemówił. -Prawdę powiadasz spojrzała na ciebie siostra Shali nie widziała w tobie kłamstwa ani podstępu tylko zasmuciło ją to co zobaczyła o twojej pamięci i mnie też wyślę ci na pomoc pięć setek wojowników run drugie tyle kuszników kuźni i tuzin pogromców olbrzymów a oni potrafią zrobić z pola bitwy prawdziwą rzeźnie ale sam będę dowodził moimi chłopakami żadnego człowieka się nie posłuchają – powiedział król zszedł po schodkach poklepał lodowego króla po plecach i ogłosił wymarsz krasnoludy maszerowały swoim powolnym ale równym tempem gdy dotarli do portalu parami zaczęli go przekraczać gdy dotarli do łąk wszyscy rozbili już obozy król nie przewidział ile czasu mu zajęło przekonywanie krasnoludów wszyscy pozbierali swoją broń gotowi ruszyć na wojnę z umarlakami na przedzie kierując wszystkimi oddziałami stał lodowy król pokazując drogę w stronę słodkiego królestwa cały czas zastanawiając się czy nie jest za późno pola przez które przeszły martwiaki stawały się jałowymi pustkowiami gdy dotarł na tyły armii wroga i przez lunetę zobaczył bitwę licz latał na swoim smoko liszu nad polem bitwy rzucajączaklęcia a smok ział fioletowym ogniem mroku szkielety rozcinały bananowych strażników jeźdźcy rozgramiali oddziały uzbrojonych pingwinów balonowi strażnicy i pingwinokolosy byli pokonywane przez widmowych wojowników szybkich jak cień i tak samo nieuchwytnych szkieletowi łucznicy i kusznicy ostrzeliwali zamek z tylnych szeregów ghule wspinały się po murach gdzie Finn ,Jake , Królewna Balonowa Marcelina w postaci nietoperz oraz Królewna Ognia stawiali im opór lodowy król zobaczył coś niespodziewanego jego przyjaciołom pomagała Fionna, Cake , Książę Balonowy, Marshall Lee podobnie jak Marcelina w postaci nietoperza i o dziwo Lodowa królowa ,lodowy król był tak zdumiony ze na chwilę zapomniał o bitwie ocknął się dopiero uderzony rękawicą króla Thorina . - No dawaj idziemy na bitkę a widzę ze moje chłopaki jak im się zaraz jej nie da zwariują hehehe- powiedział Thorin i natarł ze swoimi wojownikami w dół w stronę bitwy tak samo zrobił Hordhal wraz ze swoimi ludzkimi ,Raszagal wydał rozkazy i tancerze ostrzy natarli lecz on sam został z łucznikami i kusznikami różnych ras miotając swoje zaklęcia w pole bitwy wszędzie prosto z nieba w odziały szkieletów spadały złote błyskawice lecz żadna nawet nie musnęła smoko lisza i jego pana za każdym razem gdy piorun miał uderzyć w smoka załamywał się i uderzał w inne miejsce Lodowy król natarł wraz z oddziałami ich krzyki i wyzwania do walki zaciekawiły szkielety które powoli się odwracały by zobaczyć co się dzieje jako pierwsi zaatakowali szkieletowi łucznicy wszędzie wbijały się strzały o czarnych lotkach krasnoludy przyjmowały je na swoje ciężkie wielkie tarcze a elfy zręcznie ich unikały ludzie mieli mniej szczęścia każdy którego dosięgła strzała padła martwy i szybko zmieniał się w czarną maź śmierdzącą rozkładem pozostawała po nim tylko zbroja i broń . Jako pierwsze wbiły się w lewą flankę łuczników elfi tancerze ostrzy to co robili było piękne a zarazem przerażające każde machnięcie mieczem było perfekcyjne zręczne i silne kawałki szkieletów latały wszędzie gdzie jeden z tancerzy wbijał się w szereg szkieletów niestety była cała masa i przytłaczali tancerzy swoja ilością ale za każdego tancerza padało minimum tuzin szkieletów do walki zaczęły też włączać się ghule wściekłe brakiem świeżych ciał na polu bitwy widząc że elfy są dla nich zbyt szybkie natarły na niczego nie spodziewających się ludzi zaroili się z każdej strony . -Oj nie jest dobrze są wszędzie utworzyć okrąg nie wpuścić tych bestii do środka – wykrzyczał szybko Hordhal kładąc trupem kolejnego ghula widząc że raczej nie wyjdzie z tego żywy wbił się w hordę ghuli nie myśląc o swoim bezpieczeństwie rąbał i ciał na około siebie w rzeźnickim szale lecz nagle poczuł coś ciepłego spływającego po jego skroni ostatnie co zobaczył przed śmiercią to ghula cieszącego się nadchodzącą ucztą ostatnim thnieniem uderzył go z całej pozostałej mu jeszcze siły rogiem z jego ojczyzny ghul padł trupem a w ostatnim przebłysku światła Hordhal zobaczył ojczyznę do której nigdy nie wróci . Stało się coś dziwnego ludzie nagle zakrzyknęli z przerażenia lodowy król wzleciał w górę by zobaczyć jak ghul rozbija czaszkę Horhala a ten zabija go rogiem i pada martwy lodowy król poczuł nagły szał i smutek nie znał tego człowieka ale był z niego dobry i honorowy wojownik . -HAHA i co powiesz na to sukinsynu podoba ci się mam tego więcej – zakrzyknął Thorin tnąc w rzebra kolejnego szkieletu śmiał się jak łatwo jemu i jego chłopcą idzie bitwa kątem oka zobaczył błysk stali w ostatniej chwili odsunął się był to wojownik widm czarny cień z przykutym ostrzem ze stali widmo natarło ponownie król przyjął cios na tarczę która poszła w drzazgi Thorin odrzucił resztki tarczy i złapał oburęcznie młot burzy natarł zamierzając zmiażdżyć wroga swym młotem lecz widma już tam nie było widmo pojawiło się za królem i wymierzyło cios w jego plecy król odwrócił się i uniknął ciosu i wyprowadził kontrę widmo przeskoczyło cios młota i zaatakowało prosto w głowę króla ,król uniknął ciosu i zerwał swoim młotem widmu głowę ,widmo eksplodowało mroczną energią odrzucając króla prosto do jego żołnierzy którzy utworzyli wokół króla ciasny okrąg król broniąc go dopóki nie odzyska władzy nad swoim ciałem i nie będzie mógł bronić się sam król lekko ogłuszony patrzył jak jego ludzie go bronią z daleka słychać było donośne ryki pogromców olbrzymów a jednego było nawet widać posyłał swoich wrogów w zaświaty pojedynczo i dwójkami każdy kolejny cios posyłał więcej odłamków kości i wnętrzności krasnolud był zlany czarna posoką był wielki jak na krasnoluda był szeroki jak pień drzewa a w każdej przypominającej połać szynki dłoni trzymał obusieczne topory miał jedno oko drugie zakrywała opaska miał wielki grzebień farbowanych na czerwono włosów na głowie a jego broda była najeżona z wściekłości król wstał podniósł swój młot i zobaczył kolejnego wojownika widm który odrąbał głowę pogromcy król natarł na widmo lecz przecenił swoją szybkość i jego cios rozłamał kości leżącego truchła pogromcy król odwrócił się frontem do widma i nagle został przebity na wylot widmowym mieczem widmo uniosło go do góry król plując krwią zerwał głowę widma które eksplodowało podbiegła do niego dwójka krasnoludów jeden zabrał go na plecy drugi podniósł jego młot król był ciężko ranny ale wiedział że się wyliże smutno mu było opuszczać pole bitwy ale przecież będzie tysiąc podobnych dla których musi żyć. Lodowy król usłyszał słowa jakiegoś krasnoluda KRÓL OBERWAŁ ponownie wzleciał nad pole bitwy zobaczył jak Thorin jest przebijany przez wojownika widm król zerwał mu głowę z ramion swoim młotem a widmo eksplodowało podbiegło do niego jakiś dwóch krasnoludów zabierając go z pola bitwy lodowy król maił nadzieję że się wyliże nie chciał stracić kolejnego wielkiego generała a krasnolud na swój sposób był przyjacielski lodowy król wiedział jak zakończyć bitwę poleciał w stronę smoka i jego pana . -A nich go potężny mag będę musiał wytężyć wszystkie moje magiczne moce żeby go zranić –pomyślał Raschagal zaczął zbierać w sobie moc i tkać najbardziej niszczycielskie ze swoich zaklęć przyciągał coraz więcej mocy czuł ze przekracza granice swoich umiejętności lecz tkał dalej przyciągając coraz więcej magii w końcu zaklęcie było gotowe a Raszagal wyzwolił ogromną moc swojego zaklęcia słychać było grzmot i z daleka było widać błyskawicę tak potężną że mogłaby rozbić górę da dwoje lecz smokowi nic się nie stało nic pozatym że spadł prosto w pole bitwy zrzucając swojego pana prosto w pole bitwy lecz licz zdążył się teleportować i nic mu się nie stało Raschagal położył się wycieńczony rzuconym zaklęciem podbiegł do niego elf sprawdzając czy nic mu się nie stało on tylko się uśmiechnął . Lodowy król usłyszał grzmot tak potężny że sprowadzał kakofonię na tego kto go usłyszał zobaczył smoka spadającego na pole bitwy i licza teleportującego się w bezpieczne miejsce pośród swoich oddziałów widm król poleciał w jego stronę lecz drogę zastąpił mu smok lodowemu królowi zrobiło się niedobrze od smrodu rozkładu i śmierci słyszał dudnienie martwego serca smoka smok nagle zionął fioletowym płomieniem prosto w lodowego króla lecz ten stworzył sobie wielka lodową tarczę i odparł atak smok widząc że to nie przyniesie efektu uderzył ogonem rozbijając tarczę i odrzucając lodowego króla potem wystrzelił kilka z kolców ze swojego ogona w stronę lodowego króla król oberwał jednym z nich w rękę ,kolec nie był zatruty ale otworzył paskudna ranę ponieważ miał miniaturowe ząbki król zasyczał z bólu ale kontynuował walkę rzucił w smoka kilkoma lodowymi piorunami lecz ten zasłonił się swoim skrzydłem lodowe pioruny przecięły kilka czarnych ścięgien lecz smok nie zrobił sobie z tego absolutnie nic zamiast tego znowu zionął ogniem lodowy król odskoczył i posłał lodowe sople w żebra smoka większość trafiła w ropiejące wnętrzności z których wylała się czarna krew i ropa jeden lekko musnął serce bestii która zawyła jakby została uderzona gromem lodowy król wiedział już jaki jest słaby punkt bestii więc posłał w nie kolejne sople bestia zmiażdżyła je swoja łapą i wystrzeliła kilka kolców z ogona lecz lodowy król posłał lodową błyskawicę w serce stwora która przyjęła na siebie kolce lecz nie trafiła w cel smok był rozsierdzony że taka pchła chce go zabić przygniótł go swoja łapą i gdy już miał zmienić swojego wroga w kupkę czarnych kości gdy poczuł że coś ostrego wbija się w jego serce chwile potem serce przestało bić a smok zaczął się rozpadać smok zapytał sam siebie jak pchła mogła pokonać lwa i upadł rozsypując się a lodowy król wygramolił się spod łapy bestii wzbił się w powietrze zobaczył że bitwa zaczyna się przechylać na stronę jego armii ponieważ armia umarlaków była okrążona i z każdej strony wszyscy się przemieszali więc łucznicy ze wzgórza przestali ostrzeliwać pole bitwy lodowy król upadł przed liczem a drogę zastąpiły mu widma . - Regrediendum sam się nim zajmę niewiarygodne ze ktoś taki przeszedł wszystkie próby pazura i pokonał mojego smoczego lisza a teraz zginiesz i zostaniesz moim sługą – powiedział Meremoth i rzucił w króla czarno-fioletowym płomieniem król uniknął płomienia w odpowiedzi przywołał burze śnieżną prosto licza lecz ta go nawet niedosięgła licza ochraniała magia mroku w okuł ich walki widma broniły by nikt się nie dostał do kręgu lodowy król posłał kilka sopli lecz pajęcze łapy złapały je i odrzuciły z powrotem w rzucającego król wyczarował sobie tarczę z wypolerowanego lodu po której sople zjechały wbijając się w ziemie licz rzucił kolejne kule ognia które odbiły się od tarczy lodowego króla uderzając w licza licz uniknął jednej a druga odrąbała jedna z jego pajęczych nóg licz zasyczał ale kontynuował walkę miotając kulami ognia i unikając sopli i błyskawic rzucanych przez lodowego króla które trafiały w słodki mur ale natężenie ataków lodowego króla spychało licza coraz bardziej w stronę muru widma ochraniające swojego pana znikęły a licz oparł się plecami o mur lodowy król wymierzył kilkoma błyskawicami w mur który zapadł się miażdżąc licza ostatnim czarem jednak król dostał w wcześniej już ranna rękę z której teraz została już tylko kość król zawył i upadł gdy się obudził wszędzie leżały szczątki szkieletów ghuli i odłamki cienia wielu poległo w tej bitwie lecz ci którzy przeżyli zapamiętają ja na zawsze jednak czy zło naprawdę tak łatwo zostało pokonane za pomoca zwykłego muru licz wyszedł z gruzów muru poza zasięgiem wzroku lodowego króla i pozostałych zobaczył swoja rozgromioną armię postanowił teleportować się daleko w odległe miejsca krainy Ooo gdzie wybudował swoja wieże w niedostępnych górach planując zemstę. KONIEC Dedykuję tą opowieść Zesk która pomogła mi za pomocą informacji i rad które były nieoceniony przy tworzeniu tej opowieści. ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach